Teslad Aoi
Teslad Aoi is a Legendary Pandora, one of the five sisters of Lab 13. She is Maria Lancelot and Gengo Aoi's daughter and also Kazuha Aoi and Kazuya Aoi's aunt. Background Teslad is not a normal human but an artificially cultured individual, who was artificially reproduced from Maria Lancelot's genes. She possesses a Stigmata body which is composed of 80% Stigma tissue, but because her body could not withstand the power of the Stigma, she was put into suspended animation until the problem was solved. Forty years later during the 12th Nova Clash, she was awakened from her slumber along with her other sisters to join the battle. Appearance Teslad has thick shoulder-length dark purple hair. During the experiments, she wore a short white coat and a black skirt for the group photo. Her physique is rather modest when compared to her other sisters. After she's awakened by Su-Na Lee, she dons a purple and white ensemble which completely covers her torso save for her green Stigmata at her collarbone. She wears purple thigh-high boots on her long legs. Like the rest of her sisters, her eyes have orange irises with yellow pupils. Personality Very little is known of her personality, as she remains mute and rarely deviates her expression from a neutral stare. When Teslad becomes focused on something or wants it, she will stop and silently stare intently for minutes until people realize what she wants. She appears to be fond of her nephew, and pinches his cheek in gratitude when he gives her some ice cream. When confronted with Sawatari's powerful Freezing field, Teslad smiled viciously for the first time. Freezing: Zero To be added Freezing Valkyrie Introduction Arc Her face is ripped out of the group photo, and she briefly appears in Gengo's flashback. 12th Nova Clash Teslad makes her explosive début with Cassandra as they engage the small-type Novas. Her sister unleashes a particle beam, which decimates countless numbers of Novas before them. Teslad follows up by destroying another Nova with a series of slashes. She then charges up her tonfas and releases a huge seismic wave which obliterates all the Novas in her path. Busters Arc Teslad is first seen outside Kazuya's room just after he'd awakened to find Cassandra in his bed. Along with her are Windy and her father, Gengo Aoi, who takes Kazuya off to have a long chat with him. Later she's seen with her sisters, being escorted through town by Su-Na Lee. She doesn't respond to the comments she gets from passers-by, and basically ignores the verbal spat between Satellizer L. Bridget and Ouka Tenjouin. After Su-Na bought everyone ice cream cones, she stopped and stared intently at the one she was given. Kazuya offered her his own cone, and Teslad took a lick. She then turned back, pinched his cheek, and returned to her cone. When Cassandra assaults a woman, Teslad simply watches the scene unfold silently. After Windy May calms their sister, Teslad rejoins them as they continue their outing. She is next seen getting ready for the dinner party, already dressed while Cassandra is still getting ready. At the party Arnett McMillan offers her some wine, but she ignores the Genetics Pandora. Before the Busters storm the dinner party, Teslad takes off with Lucy and Windy to the facility's pool with Rana Linchen as their escort. When a Chevalier Pandora feverishly enters the room to warn them of the base's invasion, Teslad and her sisters are unconcerned and pay the warning no mind. Soon, two women crash through the ceiling. Teslad and Lucy watch silently as Windy trounces Petty Layner. However, she is caught off guard when Sawatari Isuzu releases a Freezing field strong enough to immobilise everyone present including the Legendary Pandora. Unfortunately, instead of being paralysed Teslad actually becomes stronger and smiles viciously with a sinister look in her Nova-like eyes. When Christine Evora attacks her sister, Teslad attacks the English Valkyrie only to intercepted by Ouka Tenjouin; Ouka states that Teslad and her sister are to be terminated as they have been branded as N3 Nova. Lucy intervenes and orders everyone to leave immediately as she prepares to fight Teslad and Windy alone. Teslad strikes at Lucy quickly, but is blocked by a Stigmatic Barrier from which Lucy counter attacks with a shock-wave. 13th Nova Clash Arc Teslad continues to engage Lucy Renault, who is able to focus solely on her due to Rana Linchen's taking on Windy (thanks to the Valkyries' Plasma Form upgrade). Teslad attacks relentlessly, but Lucy is able to respond in kind. She tells Teslad that although she does not possess the same level of strength as her, she does possess a greater understanding of the human heart. Uncomprehending, Teslad continues to strike without thought, only to be countered by Lucy; Lucy severs Teslad's left arm, at the same time demanding to know if she can even understand their father's feelings at this point. Teslad is forced onto the defensive for a time, but quickly regains her momentum as Lucy begins to falter under her sister's greater strength. Teslad lands a clean blow on Lucy, drawing blood; Lucy begins to give ground in the face of Teslad's onslaught. Shortly thereafter, Teslad and Windy May prepare to launch a join attack on the now berserk Rana. Teslad launches a triangle shaped shockwave that Rana bypasses before attacking the sisters, with Teslad being struck before Rana switches her attention to the other Legendary Pandora. Windy May is pummeled viciously by Rana's attack while a stunned Teslad looks on. Teslad takes advantage of Kazuya releasing Rana Linchen from her berserk state to launch a surprise attack on the girl. Teslad's shockwave slices off Rana's legs and incapacitates her. Teslad uses the opportunity presented by her opponent's distraction to gather energy and restore her wounded arm before Arcadia 01 arrives to fight her. Abilities Overview As a Legendary Pandora, Teslad's abilities are hundreds of times stronger than those of current day Pandora. Teslad and Cassandra together were enough to destroy most of the Nova army during the 12th Nova Clash. Volt Weapon *Teslad's Volt Weapon takes the shape of a dual pair of bladed Tonfa. *They can emit expandable sonic waves capable of bifurcating multiple Nova at once, as well as covering vast amounts of distance. *Through her weapon, Teslad can shape a triangular wave around her opponent. When the wave stabilizes, it it immediately shatters and everything intersecting it is severed or destroyed. Legendary Pandora Abilities *Teslad possesses monstrous strength and endurance thanks to her Stigmatic body. *Like her sisters, Teslad can form powerful Stigmatic Barriers capable of blocking attacks from fellow Legendary Pandoras. Relationships Gengo Aoi Teslad's creator and biological "father". Maria Lancelot Teslad was created from Maria's DNA, essentially making her Teslad's mother. Chiffon Aoi One of Teslad's sisters, it is unknown if she is aware of Chiffon's tragic death, a month before her own awakening. Lucy Aoi Another of Teslad's sisters, who'd been awakened a year earlier and had secretly joined Gengo's Valkyrie contingent. Ryuuichi Aoi Teslad's only brother, who died over a decade before the current day. Kazuya Aoi Teslad's nephew, whom she met along with her other sisters. So far, Kazuya is perhaps the only person outside of Lab 13 who has been able to get a reaction from Teslad: she squeezed his cheek during the ice-cream sharing. Trivia *Her official title is Lab 13 "Legendary Pandora" Number Two. Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Lab 13 Category:Legendary Pandora